The Pilot Plant is involved in large scale growth of micro-organisms and mammalian cells, and in large scale isolation and purification of biologically active components from these sources and from other sources such as mammalian or plant tissues. We assist NIH investigators in the scaling up of processes by checking different approaches and different methods suitable for large scale processing. The Pilot Plant is also involved in research and development of new ways for following micro-organisms growth in order to optimize growth conditions.